


Eine Frage der Definition

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Severus Snape wird von Albus Dumbledore gebeten, sich für 'einige' Zeit um den 1 1/2 - jährigen Sohn von James und Lily Potter zu kümmern. Nach anfänglichem Zögern stimmt er zu, ohne richtig zu wissen, wieso er das macht. Es ist mehr oder weniger Mitleid mit dem Kind, was offenbar keiner haben will. Da ihm England zu gefährlich ist, entschließt er sich, in das Haus seiner Großeltern zu ziehen und den Jungen dort aufzuziehen. So wird er mit Anfang 20 zum alleinerziehenden Vater. Zum Glück findet er Hilfe bei seinen besten Freunden, die einen Sohn im gleichen Alter haben.Severus und Harry bauen eine starke Bindung zueinander auf, die aber auf Severus` Seite immer mit einer Angst verbunden ist. Der Angst, dass die Eltern des Jungen auftauchen könnten, um ihn wieder mit zu nehmen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story spielt wahrscheinlich zwischen der Zeit, wo Harry 1 1/2 ist, bis zu der, wo er nach Hogwarts kommt / kommen würde.  
Sie ist lieb, knuffig, freundlich und ich liebe sie.  
Severus wirkt hier vielleicht ziemlich ooc, aber ich würde sagen: Er ist halt so, wie er sich entwickelt hat. Diese Entwicklung wird nach und nach erklärt.

Kapitel 1: Unverhofft kommt oft

Wahnsinn, Senilität, zu viel Alkohol… Oder der alte Mann nahm heimlich Drogen. Es gab eine Menge Erklärungen dafür, was Severus Snape gerade vor sich sah, aber keine davon passt so richtig zu dem Albus Dumbledore, den er aus seiner Schulzeit her noch in Erinnerung hatte. Wobei… das Flackern in den blauen Augen sah schon irgendwie nach einer Mischung aus Drogen und Wahnsinn aus. Wahnsinn durch Drogen vielleicht.  
Oder eine Überdosis seiner geliebten Brausebonbons und jetzt war das Gehirn zu sehr übersäuert. Ging das? Es wäre eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Erklärung, warum der alte Mann hier in seinem Laden stand, mit einem Kind auf dem Arm und einem mehr als verrückten Anliegen an ihn.  
“Severus, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?”  
Der nickte. “Ich höre schon, nur verstehe ich nicht. Was wollen Sie von mir, Dumbledore?”  
“Das habe ich dir doch gerade lang und breit erklärt.”  
“Ist mir nicht entgangen. Die Worte, wie gesagt. Nur der Sinn… auf den warte ich noch.” Er blickte an dem Mann vorbei zur Tür, als würde eben dieser Sinn jeden Moment dort herein kommen. Da die Tür aber geschlossen blieb, seufzte er leise: “Wie kommen Sie auf die hirnrissige Idee, dass ich das mache? Ist das Ihr letzter Strohhalm, um mich doch noch in Ihren komischen Konflikt mit diesem Voldemort zu verwickeln?”  
“Wir befinden uns im Krieg.”  
“Ich nicht”, sagte er und hob die Hände. “Und es wäre mir lieb, wenn das auch so bliebe.”  
Der Mann musterte ihn sauer. “Severus…” Eine Weile schwieg er. “Du hast es gut geschafft, dich aus allen Konflikten in den letzten Jahren raus zu halten und dein eigenes Süppchen zu kochen mit deinem Zaubertränkeladen. Und du profitierst ziemlich von beiden Seiten…”  
“Ich verkaufe meine Tränke an den, der sie braucht. Und was den Profit angeht… Remus Lupin beklagt sich nicht, dass ich ihm meinen neuen Wolfsbanntrank für nur ein Viertel des Geldes verkaufe, der er wert ist, weil ich weiß, dass der Mann arm ist und ich respektiere, dass er nicht bei seinem besten Freund betteln gehen will...”  
“Ist ja gut”, sagte Dumbledore leise und hob eine Hand. “Ich respektiere das und danke dir dafür.”  
“Darauf pfeif ich, Dumbledore. Kommen wir mal wieder zum eigentlichen Punkt. Ihm.” Er deutete auf den Jungen, den der alte Mann auf dem Arm trug.  
Das Kind fühlte sich offenbar sehr angesprochen und blickte ihn jetzt an. Dumbledore strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. “Das ist Harry Potter und seine Eltern müssen untertauchen. Sie können ihn nicht mitnehmen, deshalb soll er… sicher untergebracht werden.”  
“Sicher untergebracht… bei mir? Ein Potter? Der Sohn von James Potter? Vergessen Sie es.” Er drehte sich um und fing an, Gläser sinnlos hin und her zu rücken, um so den Anschein zu erwecken, wahnsinnig beschäftigt zu sein.  
“Es war seine Idee…”  
Severus hielt in seiner Beschäftigung inne und drehte sich langsam um. “Sagen Sie das noch mal.”  
“Es war die Idee von James. Wir sprachen über eine Person, die sich gut um ihn kümmern kann. Und wir kamen auf dich. Und Lily ist derselben Meinung.”  
“Tze”, machte er, weil ihm im ersten Moment nichts Besseres einfiel. “Ich hab einen Laden für Zaubertränke und keinen…” Er blickte den Jungen wieder an. “Babysitterservice. Und ich habe nicht vor, umzuschulen. Danke und beehren Sie mich bald wieder… Oder auch nicht.”  
Doch Dumbledore ging nicht. Im Gegenteil, er kam näher. “Es geht nicht um ein paar Tage Babysitten, Severus. Es geht um Monate, vielleicht Jahre.”  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. “Wieso? Seine Eltern leben, wieso wollen sie ihn loswerden? Er sieht doch ganz süß aus.”  
“Das wollen sie sicher nicht, aber Voldemort hat die dumme Angewohnheit, Kinder von seinen Gegner umzubringen. Und sie wollen ihn schützen.”  
“Ach darum soll er auch nicht zu Lilys Schwester, damit sie nicht in Gefahr gerät… Wenn ich ihn zu mir nehme, obwohl dieser komische Lord ihn auf seiner Abschussliste hat, steck ich doch mittendrin in diesem Konflikt.” Er lief im Laden auf und ab und sah zu, wie Dumbledore das Kind bei Laune halten wollte. Klein-Harry hatte offenbar genug davon, von dem fremden Mann herum getragen zu werden. Er wurde quengelig.  
“Wir wissen beide, dass deine Großeltern dir sehr schöne Grundstücke hinterlassen haben und dass du hier nicht mal arbeiten müsstest, weil du im Geld schwimmst. Du kannst dich mit dem Kleinen absetzen. Voldemort wird nicht die halbe Welt nach dir absuchen. Oder nach ihm. Dafür seid ihr nicht wichtig genug, solange du ihn nicht direkt angreifst.”  
“Wieso kann er nicht bei seinen Eltern bleiben und sie verschwinden mit ihm? Meinetwegen überschreib ich ihnen eines der Häuser, ich brauch sie eh nicht. Verreisen ist nicht mein Ding.” Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um seinen Widerwillen noch deutlicher zu machen.  
“Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal im Leben etwas für einen anderen Menschen machen, ohne ständig alles zu hinterfragen? Ich dachte immer, Lily und du, ihr… mögt euch.”  
“Mögen? Wir haben in sieben Schuljahren ein paar Mal miteinander gesprochen, weil sie intelligent genug war, um zu merken, dass ein Junge, der die meiste Schulzeit in der Bibliothek verbringt, weiß in welchen Büchern welches Wissen zu finden ist. Sie hat mich gefragt und ich hab es ihr gesagt, das war es. Okay, das macht sie unter den Gryffindors oder auch Nicht-Slytherins zu etwas Besonderem, weil die meisten mit uns Slytherins nichts zu tun haben wollten… was Sie, Professor, nie wirklich gestört hat. Aber mit mögen hat das nichts zu tun. Und damit, dass ich Ihren Sohn aufziehe, auch nicht. Und ich bin 21 Jahre alt und lass mir doch von Ihnen nicht in meine Familienplanung reinquatschen. Kinder stehen da ziemlich weit unten und wenn, dann doch eher EIGENE!!!”  
Severus atmete tief durch nach seinem kleinen Ausbruch und Dumbledore ließ Harry auf den Boden runter, wo der Junge saß und wechselnd zu den beiden Erwachsenen hoch blickte.  
“Lily und James sind in meinem Orden und dummerweise gab es einen Verräter. Voldemort weiß alle Namen und er jagt die Leute. Das wissen wir seit fast zwei Jahren. Seit der Zeit ist die Hälfte meiner Leute gestorben… worden. Der Rest versteckt sich. Lily hat Harry zur Welt gebracht und in meine Obhut gegeben. Sie und James wollten, dass er sicher ist. Niemand weiß, dass die zwei ein Kind haben. Niemand weiß, wer Harrys Eltern sind.”  
Mit einem schleichenden Mitleidsgefühl, was in sein Herz kroch, blickte er auf den schweigenden Jungen hinab. “Lily und James haben… ihn nie gesehen?”  
“Dieser Krieg erfordert Opfer.”  
“Und welches Opfer haben Sie persönlich bisher gebracht, Dumbledore?” Er hockte sich auf den Boden. “Wieso ist er eigentlich so ruhig? Wieso läuft er hier nicht herum? Er sieht ungefähr so alt wie Draco Malfoy aus und der kann keine zwei Minuten still sitzen oder den Mund halten.”  
“Harry…” Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht und wirkte irgendwie schuldbewusst. “Er ist recht… einsam aufgewachsen. Er hatte keinen großen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen…”  
Severus hob den Blick. “Keinen großen oder überhaupt keinen?”  
“Meine Hauselfe hat sich um ihn…”  
“Ihre Hauselfe ist stumm, Dumbledore. Sie kann nicht sprechen. Heißt das, Harry hat bis heute nie ein Wort gehört? Er kann noch gar nicht reden? Wie alt ist er?”  
“Er wurde im Juli geboren. Er ist eineinhalb Jahre alt. Und ich habe ihn schon ab und zu besucht und mit ihm gesprochen…”  
Langsam stand Severus auf. In ihm passierte etwas und es gefiel ihm nicht. Sein Blick fiel nach draußen. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen am Fenster vorbei. “Hatte er Spielzeug, wurde er gefördert?” Unterdrückte Wut ließ seine Stimme zittern.  
“Über ein Kind, was dich nicht interessiert…”  
“Antworten Sie auf meine Fragen, wenn Sie was von mir wollen.” Sein Blick hielt den des Jungen jetzt wieder fest. So blieb er ruhig. Er konnte hier nicht rumbrüllen oder ausflippen, nicht vor den Augen eines Kleinkindes.  
“Er wurde ernährt und ist gesund.”  
“Und damit sind Lily und James einverstanden?” Langsam hob er den Blick, wechselte von den grünen Augen zu den blauen. “Sie hatten keine Ahnung, oder?” Jetzt war er ruhig. Sehr ruhig.  
So ruhig, dass Dumbledore einen Schritt zurück trat. “Harry muss gefördert werden und du…” Der Mann brach ab.  
“Ich muss gar nichts. Was soll ich tun? Ihn betreuen, bis seine Eltern kommen und endlich mal Prioritäten setzen?”  
“Wenn sie überleben und wir Voldemort geschlagen haben…”  
Severus atmete tief ein und brachte allein damit den großen Zauberer vor sich wieder zum Schweigen. Gut, seine Entscheidung war längst gefallen. Und dass Albus Dumbledore mit Menschen spielte wie mit Schachfiguren, war allgemein bekannt. Aber hier ging es um mehr. Hier ging es um ihn und auch um dieses Kind. Er musste sich absichern.  
Langsam reichte er ihm die Hand. “Sie werden mir einen Schwur leisten und ich mache es. Des Jungen wegen, denn es wäre unmenschlich, ihn wieder mit zu Ihnen zu lassen.” Immer noch sprach er ruhig und sehr langsam. Es war mühsam, sich zu kontrollieren. Er war eher der impulsive Typ, wenn er mal richtig ärgerlich war und im Moment war er richtig ärgerlich. “Sie schwören mir mit Ihrem Leben, dass ich zu Harry Kontakt halten darf, wenn er zurück zu seinen Eltern kommt.” Verblüfft sah der Mann ihn an. Richtig verblüfft. Nicht Dumbledore-verblüfft, so mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, sondern normal-verblüfft mit offenem Mund. “Ich kann kein Kind aufziehen, ohne Gefühle für den Kleinen zu entwickeln. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bin ich ein fühlender Mensch. Und wenn es am Ende nur Sorge ist, so will ich doch regelmäßig wissen, wie es mit ihm weiter geht. Ich will, dass Sie eingreifen, wenn James versuchen wird, und er wird es versuchen, diesen Kontakt wieder zu unterbinden. Ich will nicht, dass er diesen Jungen dazu missbraucht, eine alte Schulfehde weiter zu führen.”  
“Das würde er nie…”  
“Wieso?”, fragte Severus und grinste jetzt böse. Seine Hand schwebte immer noch in der Luft. “Weil er ein Gryffindor ist? Nobel und von guter Gesinnung? So wie Sie?”  
Dumbledore schluckte, blickte auf die Hand und schlug dann ein. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab. “Ich schwöre dir, dass du den Kontakt zu Harry unter allen Umständen halten darfst, egal ob seine Eltern ihn morgen abholen oder niemals. Zufrieden?”  
Severus blickte auf die leuchtenden Linien, die sich um ihre Hände schlangen. “Wieso ich?”  
“Weil du intelligent genug bist, um zu überleben, selbst wenn alles schief geht. Und ich musste Lily schwören, Ihren Sohn zu beschützen, damit sie weiterhin für mich kämpft...”  
Darum ging es also. Dumbledore versuchte, seinen eigenen Hintern zu retten und brauchte ihn dafür. Das erklärte eine Menge. Nur James’ Beweggründe, ihn ins Spiel zu bringen, verstand er immer noch nicht. Egal, was diese waren, gut war es nicht.  
Aber im Moment hatte er was er wollte, deshalb ließ er die Hand los. “Ich bin dabei.”  
Dumbledore schien halbwegs zufrieden und wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür blieb er kurz noch einmal stehen. “Sag niemandem, wer er ist. Solange Voldemort lebt, wäre das sein Todesurteil. Ich habe im Ministerium gefälschte Papiere hinterlegt. Er heißt Harry Snape und ist dein Sohn. Seine Mutter war eine flüchtige Bekannte von dir, eine Frau namens Emilie Jaggs. Sie existiert natürlich nicht. Sie ist, laut der Informationen, die ich gestreut habe, vor ein paar Wochen nach Australien gegangen.” Damit war er weg.  
“Selten so einen Schwachsinn gehört.” Severus blickte hinab auf das Kind, traf auf den Blick aus den großen, grünen Augen und ließ das Gefühl langsam zu, dass der alte Mann aus Hogwarts gerade eben sein komplettes Leben und vielleicht auch seine Zukunft geändert hatte. Und er war sich ganz sicher, dass er niemals den Wunsch verspüren würde, ihm dafür zu danken.  
Langsam hockte er sich hin und streckte die Hände nach dem Jungen aus. Vorsichtig, behutsam. Doch das Kind zuckte im ersten Moment zurück. Dann ließ er es zu, dass der ihm völlig unbekannte Mann ihn vom Boden hoch hob und auf den Arm nahm. Seine kleinen Händchen krallten sich in den dünnen Pullover, den Severus hier drinnen anhatte. Eine griff, nachdem die Sicherheit in dem Kind gereift war, dass er gehalten wurde und sich nicht festhalten musste, neugierig nach den dunklen, langen Haaren. Er zog leicht daran.  
“Die sind echt”, brummte Severus und blickte zur Tür, als diese aufging.  
Zwei Menschen musterten ihn, beide extrem erstaunt. Guter Test. Wenn er ihnen diese hanebüchene Geschichte auftischen konnte, dann auch dem Rest der Welt. Aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Dumbledore war kein guter Geschichtenerzähler, dafür fehlte ihm die Phantasie.  
“Ähm…” Der blonde Mann hatte Mühe, seine ruhige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, mit der er stets aller Welt vermittelte, über allem zu stehen. “Ich weiß ja, dass wir uns eine Weile nicht gesehen haben, acht Wochen um genau zu sein, aber…” Er stockte.  
Dafür sprach seine Frau, die jetzt, nachdem der erste Schock bei ihr weg war, leicht lächelte. “Was Lucius damit sagen will: Hast du uns irgendwas zu erzählen, Sev?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plötzlich mit einem Kind gesegnet, muss Severus eine Entscheidung treffen. Was soll er mit Harry machen? Wohin soll er gehen? Der Junge soll schließlich sicher sein und in Großbritannien ist er es im Moment nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie man sehen kann, ist die Geschichte fertig. Das ist der Grund, warum ich jetzt weiß, wie viele Kapitel sie umfassen wird. Das heißt auch, bei Interesse würde ich regelmäßig posten. Bei Interesse...

Kapitel 2: Flucht in ein neues Leben

Einige Sekunden gab Severus sich der Freude hin, seine beiden besten Freunde so verblüfft zu sehen. Dann, nachdem der erste Schock gewichen war, war es Zeit für den nächsten.   
“Das ist Harry, mein Sohn.”  
Bamm, das hatte gesessen. Hatten beide gerade noch ihre Münder wieder geschlossen, waren die Kinnladen jetzt wieder unten.   
“Macht die Tür zu, der Kleine friert.” Severus legte den Arm um ihn und spürte, wie der Junge den Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte. Er fühlte dessen Herzschlag und die Haare, die ihn am Hals kitzelten.   
“Wie, Sohn?” Lucius kam jetzt näher. “Wie ist das denn passiert?”  
“Als Vater eines Jungen im ungefähr gleichen Alter solltest du es wissen.”  
Jetzt lachte Narzissa leise. Sie trat auf ihn zu, strich dem Kleinen über die Wange und sah ihn fragend an. “Wer ist die Mutter?”  
“Flüchtige Bekanntschaft.”  
Verraten. Natürlich. Sie waren seine besten Freunde, eigentlich seine einzigen echten. Daran änderte auch ihre Mitgliedschaft bei diesen komischen Todessern nichts. Das war nie ein Thema zwischen ihnen gewesen. Aber sie wussten, dass er mit ‘flüchtigen Bekanntschaften’ keinen so engen Kontakt hatte, um Kinder zu zeugen. Sie kannten ihn und… sie fragten nicht nach. Sie verstanden einfach. Freunde eben.   
Lucius nickte nur leicht und sah sich im Laden um. “Da du jetzt den Pflichten eines alleinerziehenden Vaters gegenüber stehst… bleibst du hier?”  
“Eher nicht.”  
“Gib Jostus den Laden. Er hat nicht deine Klasse, aber er ist ein guter Geschäftsmann und kann ihn hüten, bis du wieder da bist.”  
Sein praktischer Freunde. Immer für wirtschaftliche Ratschläge gut. “Gute Idee. Kannst du dich darum kümmern?”  
“Natürlich.” Lucius lächelte kurz.   
Narzissa nahm den Jungen und sah ihn sich an. “Er sieht gesund aus, aber ein wenig dünn, ein wenig klein, sehr lethargisch.”  
“Er wurde nicht gut versorgt bis jetzt. Emotional gar nicht. Er spricht nicht, läuft nicht.”  
“Wie alt ist er?”  
“Eineinhalb Jahr. Ende Juli geboren.”  
“Wir haben jetzt Ende Januar.” Sie sah ihn an, wackelte mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen und sah zu, wie er unsicher und langsam danach griff. “Er ist weit zurück. Laufen sollte er langsam lernen, aber dass er wohl noch nicht mal krabbelt… Du hast viel zu tun, Severus. Wohin willst du mit ihm?”  
“Ich weiß es nicht.” Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Sprüche. “Ich habe das Schloss meiner Großeltern in Schottland. Aber es ist alt und völlig einsam gelegen. Ich habe die Ranch in Argentinien, aber auch dort ist es eher einsam. Sie liegt völlig brach und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich als Farmer eigne.”  
“Also wenn du diese leckeren Rinder züchtest, kann ich dir Leute vermitteln, die dir das Fleisch abkaufen. Die Provision für die Vermittlung nehm ich gern in Form von Steaks.” Lucius’ graue Augen funkelten voller Vorfreude.  
Severus lachte leise. “War klar. Aber eher nicht.”  
“Was ist mit dem Landgut in der Toskana? Du weißt schon, wo wir mal in den Ferien zusammen waren.” Narzissa grinste und strahlten ihren Mann an, der rot anlief.   
“Langsam hab ich eine Ahnung, was ihr zwei da so getrieben habt, wenn ihr euch ‘ein paar Dinge anschauen’ wart.” Er blickte Harry an und nahm ihn wieder an sich. “Die Toskana ist vielleicht die beste Idee.”  
Lucius nahm sich zwei Tränke und steckte sie in seine Jackentasche. Er grinste Severus kurz an, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte. “Diese Villa von dir… Ich hab da mal aus Neugier ein wenig recherchiert. Gehörte die wirklich den Medicis? Ich meine, DEN Medicis?”  
“Jap”, murmelte er. “Solange es noch welche gab.”  
“Wie kommst du da ran?”  
“Geerbt.” Er sah sich unschuldig um.   
Narzissa zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Moment. Ich denke, die Medicis waren ausgestorben, also die Blutlinie… Wie hast du sie geerbt?”  
“Es gab eine Nebenlinie, eine sehr enge. Meine Großeltern haben dann bei der italienischen Regierung die Ansprüche auf das Erbe durchgesetzt und man einigte sich darauf, die offizielle Geschichtsschreibung zu belassen, wie sie ist und die Villa ging an meine Familie zurück. Mit dem magischen Siegel, dass nur ein Magier sie betreten, erben und vererben kann. Zum Glück, sonst hätte mein Vater die Häuser und alles Geld versoffen.” Er runzelte die Stirn. “Narzissa, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich habe nichts für den Kleinen, außer den Sachen, die er trägt und die sind selbst für einen Winter in der Toskana zu dünn. Kannst du mit mir shoppen gehen?”  
“Du brauchst echt eine Freundin, mein lieber Severus.” Sie schüttelte den Kopf. “Fragt der wirklich eine Frau, ob sie mit ihm shoppen gehen will. Und dann hält man ihn für klug”, sagte sie in Richtung ihres Mannes.  
Die zwei Männer lachten leise. “Du kannst unseren Elf haben, wenn du Sachen zu transportieren hast.”  
“Ich decke mich in Florenz ein, das ist kein Problem. Aber für Harry das ganze Zeug, was er so braucht… Was braucht so ein Kind denn?”  
Sie hob leicht den Kopf. “Erst mal neue Windeln und dann schnellstens ein Töpfchen. Spart dir das Wickeln. Er ist alt genug.” Sie lachte, als Severus den Jungen ein Stück von sich weg hielt. “Glückwunsch, Daddy.”  
“Mmmhmmm”, machte der und blickte Harry sauer an. 

“Gib schon her, du… Mann.”  
Severus drückt ihr, dieses Mal sehr gern, seinen kleinen Zögling in die Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück.   
“Nicht weglaufen. In Zukunft musst du das allein machen.” Sie zog den Jungen aus und entfernte eine ziemlich übel riechende Windel. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, blickte sie ihren Freund streng an. “Deine Zaubertränke riechen auch nicht immer toll.”  
Er schluckte und trat näher. Narzissa säuberte den Jungen, cremte ihn mit einem leisen Brummeln ein und wickelte ihn neu. “Ich denke, der soll auf einen Topf gehen?”  
“Das muss er langsam lernen. Er ist ein Kind, Sev. Und zwingen kannst du ihn nicht. Das muss mit Vorsicht und Liebe passieren. Du wirst auch etwas lernen müssen, für ihn.”  
“Ich?”, fragte er irritiert.   
“Geduld”, sagte sie streng. “Das ist nicht deine Stärke, wenn es nicht um etwas geht, was du unbedingt willst. Gewöhn dir am Besten das Gefühl an, diesen Jungen glücklich machen zu wollen. Dann wirst du am Besten mit ihm klar kommen. Hab Geduld mit ihm. Er hinkt so sehr hinterher.” Sie zog die Hose wieder hoch und lächelte. “So ein niedliches Kerlchen.”  
Severus lehnte sich auf den Wickeltisch und senkte ein wenig den Kopf. Mit seinen langen Haaren strich er über das Gesicht des Jungen, der daraufhin leise lachte und danach griff. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn hoch, schnupperte und nickte. “So riechst du besser, Harry. Das mit dem Windeln müssen wir dir schnellstens abgewöhnen.” Er stutzte. “Wieso machst du das nicht mit einem Zauberspruch?”  
“Weil es die Bindung von Mutter beziehungsweise Vater und Kind stärkt. Der Kleine scheint gar keine Berührungen gewöhnt zu sein. Aber er mag dich.”  
Severus senkte den Blick und drückte den Jungen instinktiv dichter an sich. “Er wurde von einer Hauselfe versorgt.”  
“Also nur mit Magie. Keine Berührung, keine Gespräche. Du musst so viel nachholen, Sev. Rede mit ihm, spiele mit ihm, fördere ihn. Höre Musik mit ihm. Geh mit ihm raus. Er braucht Input. Geräusche, Gerüche. Er kann alles essen, was du isst. Nicht zu scharf, nichts, wo er sich dran verletzen kann, aber gib ihm normales Essen. Er muss schmecken lernen, riechen. Laufen, Reden.”  
“Es wird ihm gefallen. Du kennst die Villa, sie ist traumhaft. Und der Park.” Er blickte den Jungen an. “Dort musst du laufen, wenn du überall hin willst und alles sehen willst. Und reden, weil die Leute sich mit dir unterhalten wollen. Wenn ich dich lange genug habe, lernst du zwei Sprachen. Italienisch ist toll. Das musst du fühlen, Harry. Fühlen, nicht sprechen.”   
Der Junge sah ihn ernst an und legte wieder den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Narzissa lächelte. “Du bist zwar wie die sprichwörtliche Jungfrau zu dem Kind gekommen, aber… Du hast Instinkt. Du hast so viel Instinkt, Severus und so viel Liebe. Dieser Junge kennt dich nicht, aber er vertraut dir.” Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. “Du schaffst das. Vertrau auf deine Gefühle.”  
“Wenn ich an seinen Vater denke…”  
Jetzt ging ihr ein Licht auf. Sie musterte ihn genauer. “Oh… Sev, er ist nicht sein Dad. Er kennt seinen Dad nicht mal. Armes Würmchen. Im Grunde ist er ein Kriegswaise, wie so viele.” Sie lächelte und deutete nach oben. “Wir legen ihn zu Draco in sein Bett und Dobby wird auf die Jungs aufpassen und dann gehen wir einkaufen. Reist du auf normalem Weg?”  
“Ja, klar. Ich werde mir in Florenz einen Leihwagen nehmen und damit nach Vaglia fahren. Ich brauche dann eh ein Auto.”  
“Kauf dir doch so eine niedliche Vespa. Wenn Harry so zehn ist, kann er selber fahren.”  
“Pah”, machte Severus und legte den Jungen in das Kinderbett zu dem blonden Kind, der dort friedlich schlief. “Der kriegt doch in dem Alter noch keinen Roller. Einen Kinderbesen vielleicht, aber einen Roller… nein.”  
Die Frau neben ihm küsste ihn auf die Wange und zog ihn dann vom Bett weg. Dobby saß in einer Ecke und bewachte die Kinder. Er grinste leicht vor sich hin. “Hast du dich sehr gewehrt, ihn zu nehmen?”  
“Ziemlich. Kurz, aber heftig.”  
“Wie lange, Sev? Wie lange bleibt er bei dir?”  
“Bis Voldemort weg ist, denke ich.” Er seufzte, das Grinsen verschwand. “Ich weiß es nicht. Einige Zeit.”  
“Und dann?”  
“Ich kann ihn dann immer sehen, erfahre, wie es ihm geht. Das habe ich mir sichern lassen.” Er blickte auf seine Hand.   
Narzissa lächelte. “Schlauer Junge.”  
“Mann. Ich bin erwachsen geworden, wenn auch ziemlich abrupt. Lass uns zu Gringotts gehen und dann einkaufen.”

Bei Gringotts nahm Severus sein gesamtes Geld mit, dann liefen sie in die Muggelkaufhäuser. Severus ließ sich von seiner besten Freundin dazu überreden, einen Kinderbuggy zu kaufen, wenn der Kleine zu müde zum Laufen war, ein kleines Tretauto mit einer Stange hinten dran zum Schieben, einiges an Sachen, wobei Severus merkte, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste mit seinen Äußerungen in Richtung ‘Guck mal, Zissy, ist das nicht süß?’ Nicht, weil es Narzissa störte, aber sie bekam so einen komischen, verklärten Gesichtsausdruck.   
“Den Daddy nimmt dir so jeder ab”, versicherte sie ihm.   
“Das halte ich in Italien nicht aufrecht. Ich werde ihn als Sohn einer verstorbenen Freundin ausgeben. Er wird seinen richtigen Namen tragen. Ich denke nicht, dass dein Lord ihn dort beachten wird.”  
“Solange du dich nicht irgendwo einmischst…”  
“Ich mag von den Medicis abstammen, halte aber überhaupt nichts von Politik, Macht und Intrigen. Das überlasse ich anderen… oh guck mal, diese Mütze, ist die nicht niedlich?”  
Sie lachte leise und zog eine andere aus dem Stapel. “Hier, die andere ist zu klein. Harry ist zwar schmal, aber er hat einen Dickkopf. Du brauchst so eine Kindertrinktasse. Eigentlich kann er aus einer Tasse oder einem Glas trinken, aber grad abends und morgens, wenn die Kleinen noch müde sind, sind die Teile besser. Erspart viel Kleckerei und es macht die Kiddies sicherer. Verhätschel ihn nicht, Severus. Er ist kein Baby mehr. Er wird lernen wollen, probieren, sich austesten und er wird ein paar Mal auf die Nase fallen. Aber Schrammen heilen und die Erfahrungen bleiben.”  
Severus legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. “Zissy, du und Luc, ihr müsst mich besuchen kommen. Bitte. Ich möchte auch, dass Harry den Kontakt zu euch erlernt und zu Draco. Es wäre schön, wenn die zwei Freunde werden könnten.”  
“Gern.”   
Sie kauften weiter, Sachen, Schuhe. Narzissa war sich bei allem sicher, was die Größe anging. Auf seine Frage, wie sie das mache, sagte sie nur: ‘Das lernst du schon noch’. Severus besorgte sich ebenfalls noch ein paar Dinge, die er brauchen konnte. Vom Wetter her war der Winter in England dem in der Toskana gar nicht so unähnlich. Die Sommer waren wärmer, aber sonst…   
Grübelnd lief er neben ihr her, bepackt wie ein Packesel. “Ich habe Angst”, gestand er leise.   
“Dass du es nicht packst?”  
“Dass ich… ihn nicht glücklich machen kann. Wenn er mich ansieht…”  
“Das ist normal, Sev. Wenn Kinder einen mit ihren riesengroßen Augen angucken, dann sagt uns unser Instinkt: Beschützen, helfen, lieben, füttern, zum Lachen bringen und alles SOFORT!!!”  
Er lachte leise. “Genau das wollte ich sagen, ich wusste nur nicht wie.”  
“Die Natur hat uns so programmiert, damit wir auf den Nachwuchs aufpassen. Selbst, wenn es nicht der eigene ist. So können Kinder überleben. Es klappt nicht immer, aber du bist anscheinend sehr empfänglich, was mich ein wenig erstaunt. Ich hätte dich im Leben nie für den Daddytyp gehalten. An Draco hast du dich nie richtig ran getraut.”  
“Draco… hatte euch. Harry hat niemanden.”  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, was angesichts der vielen Tüten, die er in den Händen hatte, ein Kunststück war, aber Frauen konnten das wohl. Sie musste ihm dafür nicht mal eine Tüte abnehmen. “Du kannst keine Fehler machen, Sev, wenn du keine machen willst. Alle Versehen, die passieren werden, kann ein Kind verzeihen, selbst wenn es manchmal zu kleinen Verletzungen führt. Du passt mal nicht auf, er fällt hin und weint… mein Gott, davon geht die Welt nicht unter. Wenn du da bist und ihm hoch hilfst, wenn du das böse Aua heile machst und ihm erklärst, was er falsch gemacht hat, bist du am Ende immer der strahlende Held für ihn. Du schaffst das und wenn du Fragen oder Probleme hast, sind wir auch noch da. Es gibt Mittel und Wege, uns zu kontaktieren, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord es erfährt.”  
“Er darf nicht wissen, wo ich bin und dass ich Harry habe.” Ernst sah er sie an.   
“Schon klar. Kümmer du dich mal um den Kleinen. Du wirst merken, dass er aufblüht, wenn du ihn lässt und ihn gut pflegst. Du hast einen grünen Daumen für deine ganzen Pflanzen für die Zaubertränke. Nutze ihn, um dieses Kind aufzuziehen. Nur… rede mehr mit ihm.”  
Er nickte leicht und nahm einen kleinen Plüschhund. Wortlos und ohne das leise Lachen irgendwie zu kommentieren, welches er hinter sich hörte, bezahlte er ihn. “Hoffentlich klappt alles mit den Papieren.”  
“Keine Panik, Lucius hat gesagt, er holt die Sachen. Verlass dich auf ihn. Bei ihm stellt niemand Fragen.” Sie wirkte jetzt ein wenig besorgt. “Wieso willst du heute weg? Bleib doch ein paar Tage bei uns…”  
“Nein”, sagte er kurz. Er fand es zu gefährlich für seine Freunde und für Harry und auch für sich selbst, aber das wollte er ihr auch nicht sagen. “Ich will einen Neustart, mit Harry. Bevor ich mich überhaupt bei euch eingewöhne und dir alles überlasse. Du hast Recht, Zissy, ich schaffe es. Aber nur, wenn ich es selber machen muss.”  
“Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden. Vor ein paar Wochen hast du noch sehr nach spätpubertärem Schuljungen geklungen.”  
“Das kann ich mir jetzt nicht mehr leisten.” Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt inne. Seine Finger schwebten über einer Packung Zigaretten. Langsam zog er sie zurück. “Rauchen schadet dem Kleinen, oder?”  
“Sehr richtig. Und dir auch. Hör auf mit dem Dreck. War eh eine blöde Angewohnheit.”  
Severus nickte leicht. “Stimmt.” Er lächelte. Als sie nach draußen gingen, war es bereits dunkel. “Okay, es ist Winter und bewölkt, aber… waren wir echt so lange drin?”  
Narzissa blickte auf ihre Uhr. “Jep. Lass uns nach Hause apparieren und nach deinem Jungen gucken und dann gehst du noch deine Sachen packen und… dann bringen wir euch zum Flughafen.”  
Er hatte es abgenickt, denn es klang nach einem guten Plan. Doch dann war er direkt in sein Haus appariert, hatte ein paar Sachen sehr wahllos in seinen alten Rucksack geworfen, weil er nicht mit einem Koffer und einem Kind losziehen wollte. Dobby kam und transportierte ein paar Bücher und Gerätschaften nach Italien.   
Severus sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um, die er hier in London bewohnte und grübelte, ob in seinem Elternhaus noch Dinge waren. Aber die konnte er sich auch so noch holen. Oder von Dobby holen lassen. Der Hauself hörte ja auf ihn, weil Lucius und Narzissa es so wollten.   
Ein wenig merkwürdig war es schon, sein eigenes Leben plötzlich so zurück zu lassen, für ein Kind, was er kurz oder ein wenig länger betreuen sollte. Er fragte sich, wie er sich überhaupt darauf hatte einlassen können und hatte im nächsten Moment wieder das Bild vor Augen, was ihn überzeugt hatte. Ein kleiner, schlanker Junge mit großen, grünen Augen auf dem Boden sitzend und zu ihm hoch schauend. In dem Moment war etwas in ihm passiert. In dem Moment und in dem, wo die Erkenntnis durch sein Gehirn gesickert war, dass Dumbledore unglaublich verzweifelt sein musste, wenn er ausgerechnet ihm ein Kind anvertraute. Dieses Kind. Gut, Harry war jetzt keine Berühmtheit, aber seine Eltern waren schon recht bekannt, durch ihre guten Leistungen und allein, weil sie in seiner Geheimorganisation gegen Voldemort kämpften. Geheimorganisation, auch so ein Running Gag. Fast jeder Zauberer Englands kannte die meisten Mitglieder dieser ach so geheimen Organisation. Und dummerweise eben nicht nur die Gegner Voldemorts.  
Wieder lief er durch die Wohnung, nahm noch schnell seine Zahnbürste und apparierte zum Anwesen der Malfoys. Er lief mit leicht eingezogenem Kopf auf das Haus zu und spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte Angst. Dumbledore hatte ihn immer für den Orden gewinnen wollen und indirekt hatte er es geschafft. Was, wenn Voldemort ihn jetzt auch jagte? Er war ein sehr guter Zaubertrankbrauer, aber seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf waren mäßig. Er war kein Soldat, kein mutiger Kämpfer und er hatte keine Lust, sein Leben für andere zu riskieren. Das war einfach nicht sein Ding. Er war 21 und wollte nach den Jahren der Schule und des Lernens eigentlich leben.   
Eilig stieß er die Tür auf und lief, ohne sich bei irgendwem zu melden, hoch ins Kinderzimmer. In dem Moment, wo er die Tür aufstieß, fiel die Anspannung, die sich gerade in ihm aufbaute, wieder von ihm ab.   
Im Kinderbettchen saßen Draco und Harry, blickten sich neugierig an und lachten leise. Was immer die Zwerge taten, es schien lustig zu sein. Draco stand auf und streckte Severus seine Ärmchen entgegen, als er ihn bemerkte und der nahm ihn hoch.   
“Hey, Blondie”, sagte er und drückte ihn kurz an sich.   
Harry saß im Bett und schaute ihn an. Narzissa kam herein und nahm ihren Sohn. Severus beugte sich über das Bett, vorsichtiger jetzt, langsamer und nahm Harry vorsichtig hoch. Der wirkte, mal wieder, sehr unsicher, doch er entspannte sich schnell. Okay, Kinder lernten also, das fand Severus beruhigend, der Kleinkinder bisher eher für ziemlich dämlich gehalten hatte, die nur essen, sabbern und schlafen konnten.   
“Ich will los. Ist Lucius da?”  
“Unten. Er wartet auf dich. Ich ziehe Draco an.” Sie sah ihn an. “Flugzeuge gucken.”  
“Fugzeuge?”, nuschelte der Junge.   
“Genau, mein Schatz. Flugzeuge.”  
Severus musterte Harry, der Draco und Narzissa nachsah und dabei einen sehr nachdenklichen Eindruck machte. “Das lernst du auch noch, Harry.” Es war eigenartig, denn der Junge reagierte nicht einmal auf seinen eigenen Namen, dafür umso mehr auf das Streicheln, als Severus ihm langsam mit der Hand über die Haare glitt. Er schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich gegen die Hand.   
Erstaunlich, dass diese Geste der Zuneigung bei Severus nur Wut und unendliches Mitleid hinterließ. Mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm ging er runter, nahm die zwei Pässe entgegen, ebenso die Unterlagen für Harry und nickte leicht.   
“Danke, Luc. Danke für alles.”  
“Immer gern. Wir besuchen dich. Viel Spaß mit dem Kleinen.”  
Severus lächelte. “Ich glaube, den werde ich haben. So ein Kind eine Weile aufzuziehen, könnte ganz interessant werden.”  
“Kümmer dich trotzdem weiter um die Tränke.”  
Er verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Als könnte ich damit aufhören. Es ist eine Leidenschaft von mir. Ich schicke neue Rezepte und Ideen und zwar so ausführlich, dass selbst ein Stümper wie Jostus sie nachbrauen kann.”  
“Gut.” Er deutete zur Tür. “Ich hab uns einen Wagen bestellt. Wir bringen dich nach Heathrow. Deine Tickets liegen bereit. Wieso willst du fliegen?”  
“Ich brauch ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich hoffe, die drei Stunden reichen, um erst Mal damit klar zu kommen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist.”  
“Das dauert ein paar Wochen, Sev. Aber für den Kleinen ist das ständige Apparieren nicht gut und das Flohnetzwerk in Italien ist miserabel ausgebaut.”  
Severus lächelte, dass sie ihm die Ausreden lieferte, die ihm selber nicht eingefallen waren. Narzissa war toll. Keine Frau für ihn, nicht sein Typ, aber als Freundin die beste, die er sich vorstellen konnte. 

Die Autofahrt war gemütlich gewesen und kürzer, als er gehofft hatte, am Flughafen dann war wieder diese Angst in ihm hoch gekommen. Er sah Auroren durch die Hallen streifen, einige Todesser, die ihn ziemlich komisch musterten. Doch niemand sprach ihn an. Meist drehten sich die Leute in dem Moment weg, wo sie Lucius bemerkten. Er war sein Schutzschild. Lucius war kein hohes Tier in den Reihen von Voldemort, aber im Ministerium. Der Name Malfoy stand für jahrhundertelange Blutsreinheit und Treue zum Hause Slytherin. Tradition, das verlieh ihm Macht. Voldemort respektierte das, nahm die Malfoys immer wieder als Vorzeigefamilie, wie es laufen sollte. Dafür ließ er sie ansonsten meist in Ruhe. Das war ihre Sicherheit und Severus betete, dass sich das niemals ändern würde. Und er machte sich Sorgen, was aus seinen Freunden würde, wenn Voldemort verlieren würde.   
Doch all das war im Moment nicht sein Problem. Seines war der kleine Junge, der müde in seinen Armen hing und immer wieder wegdöste, wenn ihn nicht gerade ein neues Geräusch hochschreckte. Er steckte jetzt in warmen Sachen. Eine kleine blaue Latzhose, ein orangefarbener Pullover, eine Jacke, ein Schal, Handschuhe und eine Mütze.   
“Du hast den Kleinen gut verpackt, aber du selbst bist viel zu leicht angezogen.”  
“Ich werde nicht so schnell krank und in Florenz ist es warm.” Er blickte auf die Anzeigetafel. “Ich muss zum Check In. Die Maschine geht in einer Stunde. Hoffentlich geht alles gut.”  
“Keiner hält dich auf. Komm runter und bleib ruhig. Du bist hier in England nur ein normaler Tourist, der mit seinem kleinen Sohn verreisen möchte. Und jetzt geh.”  
Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete er sich von Narzissa, Lucius klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und nahm ihm noch einmal das Versprechen ab, sich zu melden, wenn er irgendwas brauchte.   
Langsam ging er zum Schalter, holte seine Tickets ab, wartete gefühlte Stunden, bis sein Ausweis überprüft worden war und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Dame ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln einen guten Flug wünschte und noch bemerkte, wie niedlich der Kleine doch sei.   
Severus blickte in das schlafende Gesicht. Es war inzwischen neun Uhr abends. Der Junge war völlig erledigt, trotz der paar Stunden, die er bei den Malfoys hatte schlafen können. Aber das würde in Italien alles anders werden. Er kannte die Villa, den Park, die Landschaft, die Menschen. Es beruhigte. Es hatte ihn immer beruhigt. Dort hatte er lernen können, wenn die restliche Welt zu hektisch und laut gewesen war. Dort hatte er sich immer Zuhause gefühlt. Es würde auch bei Harry wirken, das fühlte er.   
Ein Stunde später saß er endlich im Flugzeug und zog Harry vorsichtig ein paar der dicken Sachen aus. Eine Stewardess bat ihn leise, sich anzuschnallen und das Kind gut fest zu halten während des Starts. Sie lächelte und ging weiter.   
Severus tat beides. Als die Maschine anrollte, die Motoren lauter wurden, wachte Harry auf und sah sich ängstlich um.   
“Keine Angst. Wir fliegen jetzt nach Hause. In das erste Zuhause, was du jemals haben wirst.” Vorsichtig wiegte er den Jungen in seinen Armen, eher wie ein Baby, aber es wirkte. Während die Maschine vom Boden abhob und in den dunklen Himmel stieg, während London unter ihnen kleiner und kleiner wurde, beruhigte sich der schnelle Herzschlag Harrys und sein Gesicht wurde entspannter. Er krallte eine seiner kleinen Hände in Severus Pullover und blickte aus dem Fenster, bis er eine Stunde später wieder einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus kommt mit Harry in Italien an und ihr lernt ein wenig das Anwesen kennen, wo die zwei in Zukunft leben werden.

Kapitel 3: Zypressen im Schnee

Zeit hatte er im Flugzeug genug gehabt, um nachzudenken. Aber viel war nicht bei heraus gekommen, außer dass er noch einmal gedanklich seine paar Jahre zwischen Schulabschluss und dem Moment durchgegangen war, in dem Dumbledore seinen Laden in London betreten hatte. Er hatte versucht, sich an die Eltern des Kindes zu erinnern, um das er sich jetzt kümmern sollte.  
James, der arrogante Draufgänger, der ihn ständig geärgert hatte und den er ständig geärgert hatte. Es war Abneigung auf den ersten Blick gewesen, im Zug von London nach Hogwarts. Und als James nach Gryffindor gekommen war und er selber nach Slytherin, war aus der Abneigung Feindschaft geworden.  
Lily, die Angebetete von James. Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, hatte es gemerkt. Aber Lily war lange nicht an dem Jungen aus ihrem Haus interessiert gewesen. Sie hatte sich auf die Schule konzentriert, wollte Leistung bringen, beweisen, dass sie zu Recht in dieser magischen Eliteschule war. Sie hatte gelernt, meist draußen oder in der Große Halle, manchmal in der Bibliothek.  
Viel mehr konnte er über diese beiden Menschen nicht sagen, die das Kind geschaffen hatten, was er jetzt hielt. James hatte er gehasst, Lily für ihren Geist bewundert und sonst ignoriert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie sich für den Kampf und gegen die Familie entschieden hatten und er hatte kein Recht, diese Entscheidung zu verurteilen, auch wenn er sie für dumm hielt.  
Er selber hatte nach der Schule seinen Laden eröffnet und nach knapp drei Monaten hatte es sich herum gesprochen, dass die Zutaten, die er selber sammelte und die Tränke daraus, die er für unverschämte Preise anbot, dieses Geld auch wert waren. Dass seine neuen und veränderten Tränke besser waren als der Standard. Besser als das, was in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, Tränkemeister Severus Snape nannten ihn viele. Und er verkaufte an jeden und hatte sich so seine Freiheit erhalten.  
Er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Voldemorts Leuten und den Anhängern von Dumbledore und so waren die beiden Zauberer bei ihm nur zwei Mal aufgeschlagen, hatten ihm angeboten für sie zu arbeiten und waren wieder gegangen, als er ihnen erklärt hatte, dass er seine Kraft lieber in die Entwicklung neuer Tränke steckte als in politische Spielchen. Beide hatten es akzeptiert, beide Seiten hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Beide Seiten kauften weiter bei ihm ein.  
Es war ihm gut gegangen in seinem Leben zwischen den Reisen, um neue Zaubertrankzutaten zu entdecken und zu holen und dem Arbeiten im Labor im hinteren Bereich seines Ladens. Der Verkauf der Tränke an seine Kunden war nur ein winziger Teil der Arbeit und für den Versand an die Menschen, die nicht reisen wollten, hatte er einen Angestellten. Jostus. Ein ehemaliger Hufflepuff. Begabt, ängstlicher Typ. Er hatte sich unter Severus’ Schutz wohl gefühlt, war fleißig und ehrlich. Als Gehilfe taugte er was, aber sonst…  
Als er mit seinem Rucksack über der Schulter und dem schlafenden Jungen im Arm den Flughafen in Florenz verließ und sich mit einem Taxi in Richtung Vaglia fahren ließ, merkte er, wie seine Vergangenheit von ihm abfiel. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sie nicht zurückkriegen würde. Aber darüber nachzudenken machte wenig Sinn.  
Stattdessen grübelte er, dass der Junge mal irgendwas essen musste oder nicht? Hatte er heute überhaupt schon etwas bekommen? War er Hungern gewöhnt? Wohl kaum. Dumbledores Hauselfe war uralt, aber sie hatte das Kind bestimmt gut versorgt.  
Grübelnd blickte er in die Nacht hinaus. “Kennen Sie einen Autohandel, der vernünftige Preise hat?”, fragte er den Fahrer neben sich.  
“Sicher”, antwortete der Mann. “Mein Bruder Luigi hat einen. Im Norden von Florenz.”  
“Ich brauche einen guten Mittelklassewagen, kann gebraucht sein. Farbe ist relativ egal, nur nicht zu extravagant. Irgendwas gesetztes. Ich habe ein Kind, also familieneinkaufstauglich und nach den besten Sicherheitsstandards. Er kann ihn morgen vorbei bringen.” Sein Blick glitt über die Schneehügel am Straßenrand. “Winterreifen natürlich.”  
“Natürlich. Welche Preisklasse?”  
“Ich zahle, was ein Wagen mit diesen Dingen kostet.”  
“Luigi wird morgen da sein, Signor.”  
Sie erreichten den kleinen Ort Vaglia, nördlich von Florenz. 5000 Einwohner, meist Wein- und Olivenbauern, viele ältere Leute. “Fahren Sie hier die Straße rein und immer geradeaus”, wies er seinen Fahrer an.  
“Aber da ist…” Der Mann riss die Augen auf.  
“Mein Haus, ja.”  
Der arme Taxifahrer blickte starr geradeaus, jetzt wissend, dass der Mann neben ihm ein Auto gut bezahlen konnte. Die Villa war weit über die Landesgrenzen hinweg bekannt, aber keine Touristen durften sie betreten. Konnten, besser gesagt. Der Bürgermeister von Vaglia schützte sie, ebenso diverse Zauber.  
Vor dem großen Tor, welches zwischen drei Meter hohen Hecken angebracht war, hielt das Taxi. Severus zahlte, stieg aus und bedankte sich. Dann wartete er, bis der Wagen in der Nacht verschwunden war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, berührte das Tor, steckte ihn weg und legte seine Hand gegen die kalten Eisenstäbe.  
Langsam schwang es auf und gab den Weg zu einem breiten Kiesweg frei, der einen Park durchschnitt und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Wenn es hell war, konnte man in der Entfernung, am anderen Ende des Grundstücks, die Villa sehen. Gebaut aus weißen Steinen mit einem roten Dach. Alt, wunderschön… seins.

Der Mond stand rund und hell über der Villa und spiegelte sich im Schnee wieder. Überall um ihn herum glitzerte es. Auf den Wegen, auf den Wiesen, auf den Bäumen. Pinien, Orangen- und Citrusbäume, Weinstöcke. Sicher sah auch der uralte Olivenbaum im hinteren Teil des Parks wundervoll aus. Der Baum, den er so mochte. Der hier schon gestanden hatte, bevor man im 16. Jahrhundert diesen Bau errichtet und mit einer Hecke umzäunt hatte.  
Seine Schuhe knirschten leise im Schnee, der hier nicht so hoch lag wie in London, aber hoch genug, um wunderschön auszusehen. Morgen früh erwartete ihn ein atemberaubender Anblick. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf. Er freute sich darauf, diesen Anblick teilen zu können.  
“Es wird dir gefallen”, sagte er leise zu dem Jungen in seinen Armen, während er Schritt für Schritt auf das Haus zuging, in dem sie beide die nächste Zeit leben würden. “Glaub mir, Harry, es wird dir hier gefallen.” Es klang wie ein Versprechen.  
Von seinen Lippen stiegen kleine Wölkchen auf, so kalt war die Luft. Die Wangen des Kindes hatten sich leicht gerötet, war der Weg doch ziemlich weit. Lief man in zügigen Tempo, brauchte man gute 10 Minuten vom Tor bis zur Villa. Das Grundstück war groß. Richtig groß. Und dank seiner Geschichte eigentlich unbezahlbar.  
Er lächelte leicht, als Harry die Augen öffnete und sich verwirrt umsah. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn anders, gab ihm so die Chance, sich umzusehen. “Ich bringe dir das Laufen bei, Harry, dann kannst du durch das Haus toben und hier im Garten spielen. Glaub mir, es gibt hier viel zu sehen und zu entdecken für einen neugierigen, kleinen Jungen. Und wenn du reden lernst, kannst du mir Fragen stellen.”  
Die kleinen, behandschuhten Hände klammerten sich an ihm fest, der Kopf des Jungen drehte sich mal nach rechts, mal nach links. Die grünen Augen spähten in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwann lehnte er sich zurück und blickte hoch zum Mond. Das Licht des nächtlichen Wanderers spiegelte sich in den großen Kinderaugen wieder und ließ sie strahlen.  
“Das ist der Mond”, sagte Severus leise. “Mond.” Er lächelte leicht und blieb ein Stück vor dem Haus stehen. Hier waren Zypressen angepflanzt worden, die jetzt ebenfalls von Schnee überzogen waren. “Luna”, sagte er leise. “So heißt er auf Italienisch.”  
Harry blickte sich um, sah wieder hinauf zum Himmel und lächelte. 

Fünf Treppenstufen, weiß-grauer Marmor, führten hinauf zu dem durch den Balkon im ersten Stock überdachten Eingang. Der Balkon ruhte auf weißen Steinsäulen. Die Eingangstür, edel und verziert, bestand aus rotbraunem Holz, glatt poliert, so glatt, wie man es nur mit einem Zauber hin bekam. Die zwei großen Flügel waren seit Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet worden.  
Severus legte die Hand dagegen und bemerkte, wie Harry ihm zusah. “Ich krieg die nicht allein auf. Hilf mir mal schieben”, sagte er, auch um zu sehen, ob das Kind das verstand. Er hielt ihn so, dass die kurzen Ärmchen bis zum Holz reichten. “Los, Harry, schieb mit.”  
Und tatsächlich. Der Junge streckte die Hände nach vorn und legte sie auf das Holz. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauber öffnete Severus die große Tür, die geräuschlos nach innen schwang.  
“Super gemacht, Kleiner”, lobte er.  
Harry lachte. Er lachte tatsächlich. Lautlos, aber gut sichtbar. Er wedelte mit den Armen, als sie in die Halle traten, die das erste war, was Besucher sahen.  
Eine große Halle, offen bis zum Dach mit einem Springbrunnen in der Mitte. Eine Frau stand dort, die Marmorstatue einer Frau, um genauer zu sein. Sie trug ein langes Gewand, hatte in einer Hand ein Buch und in der anderen einen hoch erhobenen Zauberstab. Aus diesem lief das Wasser in einer breiten Fontäne. Es ergoss sich über das Buch und das Kleid, lief die kunstvollen Falten hinab, die der Künstler in den Steinblock gemeißelt hatte, der hier einst gestanden hatte und rann von dort in ein Becken. Bunte Fische schwammen hier herum.  
Severus hob den Blick empor zum Gesicht der Frau. Sie war recht hübsch, hatte lange Haare, schmale Augen, einen schmalen Mund. Die Nase war spitz. Sie war eine seiner direkten Vorfahren gewesen. Sophia, ein Halbblut wie er. Eines der wenigen in der Geschichte der Familie Prince. Jetzt stand sie hier, ewig, vier Meter groß.  
Sein Blick glitt höher bis er wieder den Mond sehen konnte. Es war ein Zauber. Von innen sah man durch eine Glaskuppel den Himmel draußen und die Sonne fiel am Tag herein. Ihre Strahlen brachen sich in der Wasserfontäne und so konnte man jeden Tag den Regenbogen sehen.  
Von außen sah das Dach normal aus. Es war notwendig gewesen, da die Muggel ja Flugmaschinen erfunden hatten und eine Glaskuppel passte optisch nicht zu einem so alten Haus und hätte nur Aufsehen erregt.  
“Senior Snape”, sagte eine Stimme überrascht.  
Severus drehte sich um. Ein Hauself stand vor ihm. Alt, aber in einer sehr eleganten Uniform. Sie war ein Geschenk gewesen für seine treuen Dienste. Sie und damit die Freiheit. Doch der Elf hatte sich entschieden, zu bleiben. Er wollte bleiben und in diesem Haus sterben, wenn es soweit war.  
“Sato”, sagte er und lächelte. “Sato, das hier ist Harry. Er wird hier eine Weile wohnen und ich reiße euch die Ohren ab, wenn dem Jungen etwas zustößt. Ich will, dass er in diesem Haus glücklich ist.”  
Sato lächelte und verneigte sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Drohung nicht ernst nahm und sie war auch nur bedingt ernst gemeint. Was Severus hatte sagen wollen, war angekommen. “Wir werden ihn hüten wie eine Schatz. Ich sage den anderen Elfen Bescheid. Sollen wir ihn versorgen?”  
“Nein. Das haben lange genug Nicht-Menschen getan. Und es ist ihm nicht gut bekommen.” Er sah das Unverständnis in den Augen seines Dieners. “Ein stummer Elf ist nicht gut für ein Kind.”  
“Senior, Sie wissen, dass ich rede wie ein Wasserfall.”  
Severus lachte leise. “Das ist mir bekannt. Aber ich habe die Aufgabe übernommen, für diesen Jungen zu sorgen und das werde ich tun. Macht ihr einfach eure Arbeit wie immer.”  
“Sehr wohl.” Der Elf verneigte sich. “Ihre Sachen sind in Ihrem Zimmer. Die Bücher in der Bibliothek. Essen ist in der Küche, auch für den Jungen. Dobby hat Sie angekündigt, ich bin nur überrascht, wie schnell Sie hier sind. Wir sind glücklich, dass Sie hier sind, Senior Snape.” Damit verschwand er.  
Sato war nicht nur sein Diener. Er war mehr. Severus mochte den Elf, denn dieses Wesen war weise und ruhig. Er mochte diese Charaktereigenschaften und er war froh, dass die Hauselfen da waren und dass er so nach fast drei Jahren ein Haus vorfand, was noch genauso aussah, als hätte er es gerade verlassen. Bewohnt und lebendig.  
Er blickte die Treppe hinauf. Breit, aus dunklem Holz mit einem kunstvoll verzierten Geländer. Sie lief in den Flur aus, der zu den Zimmern im oberen Stock führte. Ein offener Flur, mit einem Geländer zur Empfangshalle hin. Auch von dort konnte man den Brunnen sehen, die Statue, den Regenbogen, wenn man richtig stand. Hier unten gab es nur wenige Räume, große. Ein Empfangszimmer, eine Art Ballsaal, eine große Küche und ein Bad. Oben waren die Privaträume.  
Er wollte nach oben gehen, hielt aber inne und lief zur Küche. Hier zog er Harry die dicken Sachen aus, die sofort verschwanden und setzt den Jungen auf die Anrichte. Dann goss er ein wenig Milch, die hier in einem Glaskrug bereit stand, in einen dickrandigen Becher und drückte ihn Harry in die Hände.  
Er sah, wie der Junge vorsichtig daran roch und dann kostete. Dann trank er gierig. Severus reichte ihm noch einen Zwieback aus dem Paket neben dem Milchkrug. Wer immer das hingestellt hatte, er war dankbar.  
Eine Weile sah er dem müden Kind dabei zu, wie dieser langsam aß und immer wieder trank. Er war ziemlich selbstständig, fand Severus zumindest. Er hielt seinen Becher sicher in den kleinen Händen, stellte ihn weg, wenn er vom Zwieback essen wollte. Und er wusste nicht, ob das jetzt gut war oder nicht.  
Sein Blick glitt über die Küchenmöbel, die in einer unglaublichen Eleganz moderne Geräte und uralte Kochmöglichkeiten miteinander verbanden. Es gab einen alten, offenen Steinofen für Brot und Pizza. Es gab eine gut versteckte Mikrowelle. Herd und Kühlschrank, Kaffeemaschine und Mixer. Alles war da, sogar eine Spülmaschine. Unnötig in einem Zaubererhaushalt, aber wenn man nicht wusste, wohin mit seinem Geld…  
Geduldig an den Schrank gelehnt, eine Tasse Tee in den Händen, wartete er, bis sein kleiner Gast fertig war mit dem Nachtmahl, bevor er ihn hochhob und die Treppe nach oben trug. Harry war jetzt wieder müde, was wohl auch daran lag, dass das Licht hier überall nur sehr gedämpft war. Alle Farben des Hauses waren ruhig und gemütlich.  
Der Junge in seinen Armen lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Er nahm es klaglos hin, als Severus ihn ein wenig ungeschickt auszog, frisch wickelte und in ein Gitterbettchen legte, welches in einem eher kleineren Zimmer stand, mit Fenstern zum hinteren Teil des Grundstücks raus. Die Augen wurden schnell kleiner.  
“Schlaf gut, Harry Potter. Und… Willkommen Zuhause.”  
Er stand neben dem Bett, die Unterarme auf das Gitter gelehnt und sah dem Jungen zu, wie er langsam wegdöste. Ihm fiel der Hund ein, den er gekauft hatte. Mit dem Zauberstab holte er ihn herbei und reichte ihn dem Kind. Müde zog Harry das Tier an sich, legte die Ärmchen drum herum und war im nächsten Moment fest eingeschlafen.  
Severus blickte auf das Bild hinab, auf den schmalen, ruhigen Jungen mit dem Hund im Arm. Auf die geschlossenen Lider mit den langen, dunklen Wimpern, hinter denen sich smaragdgrüne Kulleraugen verbargen. Auf die kleine Stupsnase und die Lippen, die meist geschlossen waren. Auf die glatte Stirn, wo zwei widerspenstige Haarsträhnen lagen. Harry war ein hübsches, kleines Kind.  
“Ich weiß, mir steht das nicht zu”, murmelte er leise, als er sich von dem Anblick abwandte. “Aber ihr habt einen riesigen Fehler begangen.”  
Leise verließ er das Zimmer, zog die Tür zu, ohne sie jedoch ganz zu schließen. Einen Spalt breit ließ er sie offen. Dann lief er nach unten in den Keller. Diesen erreichte man nur, wenn man die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinab stieg, in den Brunnen trat und die Statue mit einem Zauberspruch öffnete. Eine Wendeltreppe erschien und führte nach unten, tief unter die Villa, in einen riesigen Raum.  
Hier unten lagerten die Reichtümer der Familie Prince und Severus fand es mal wieder unverschämt, dass ihm allein das alles gehörte. Berge, meterhoch, aus purem Gold. Hunderte, Tausende, Millionen von Galleonen. Dazwischen standen Truhen mit Schmuck und Edelsteinen, einige so kostbar, dass man ihnen in dieser Welt keinen Wert zumessen konnte. Steine, die kein Mensch kannte, wenn er Muggel war.  
Er öffnete seinen Geldbeutel und fügte sein eigenes Geld, was er verdient hatte, dem Haufen Gold hinzu. Nicht, dass das irgendwie auffiel im Gesamtbild. Aber darum ging es auch nicht. Er wollte einfach alles beisammen haben.  
Einige Galleonen packte er in einen Geldbeutel, nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte: “Lira”  
Als er wieder in den Beutel griff, zog er ein Bündel Geldscheine hervor. Das sollte für das Auto morgen reichen. Er liebte diese neuen Geldwechselbeutel. Das war praktischer als ständig zur Bank rennen zu müssen, wenn man Muggelgeld brauchte. Vor allem weil die Muggel ja in jedem Land anderes Geld benutzten. Zauberer waren da besser organisiert.  
Geschafft von dem sehr schweren Tag lief er nach oben, zog sich erledigt bis auf die Unterhose aus und kroch ins Bett. Es war angewärmt und gemütlich, der seidenweiche Stoff schmiegte sich gegen seine Haut. Und bevor er dazu kam, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob er wohl einschlafen könnte, war er auch schon weg. 

Leider nicht lange, denn das Weinen eines Kindes weckte ihn, noch bevor draußen vor dem Fenster die Sonne richtig aufgegangen war. Er hatte also maximal drei oder vier Stunden geschlafen. Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und schlüpfte in einen Morgenmantel aus dunkelgrünem Stoff.  
Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster und für einen Moment hielt er inne. Eine tiefe Ruhe zog kribbelnd und prickelnd durch seinen Körper und er trat dichter an die Scheibe heran. Es war genau das, was er so sehr an diesem Haus liebte. Der Ausblick in den Park. Immer gleich und doch jeden Tag anders.  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen holten die Bäume aus dem Schatten der Nacht. Sie glitzerten im Schnee, der überall lag, jetzt sehr gut zu sehen, wo Severus ihn in der Nacht, als er angekommen war, doch mehr erahnt hatte. Dieses Bild hatte er in der Nacht schon gesehen, zusammengesetzt aus seinen Träumen und dem Wissen von früheren Besuchen. Ein Bild perfekter Ruhe und Schönheit.  
Die immergrünen Zypressen vor dem Haus, oberflächlich bedeckt von glitzerndem Schnee, überspannt von einem so unglaublich klaren, blauen Himmel, wie man ihn nur an wenigen Orten auf dieser Welt fand. Ein Bild wie gemalt. Gemalt vom größten Künstler dieser Welt, hatte seine Großmutter immer gesagt und mit einem Augenzwinkern nach oben gedeutet.  
Es war ein Bild, was man selbst hier nur zu einer Jahreszeit fand. Die Touristen, die diese Gegend besuchten, kannten diesen Anblick nicht, kamen sie doch im Sommer, vielleicht noch im späten Frühjahr oder frühen Herbst. Doch da war die Luft nicht so klar. Da war es nicht so ruhig. Diesen Anblick konnte man nur sehen, wenn man die Toskana im tiefsten Winter mit dem Herzen sah. Er fragte sich, ob Harry wohl lange genug hier bleiben würde, um das auch bewusst zu sehen und zu verstehen. Würde er lange genug bleiben, um die Gegend so lieben zu lernen? Und was, wenn er dann wieder hier fortgerissen wurde?


End file.
